


High School Bullies

by onedirectionymcmb



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, M/M, Nouis, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectionymcmb/pseuds/onedirectionymcmb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for a prompt on tumblr :)</p><p>Prompt- Nouis high school AU, where on bullies the other but one day they see them in a new light and fall in love with a possible smutty ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Bullies

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue if there is a place in England named Redwood, if there is awesome cause I literally couldn't think of a town of course I could have used Doncaster but I didn't want too. IDK why though.

~At Redwood High School~

Louis Tomlinson, the loner at Redwood High School. He was constantly bullied for being gay after he came out, which to him was the worst mistake of his life. His bullies happen to be the jocks. His main bullies are Liam Payne (who really doesn't do anything), Harry Styles, Zayn Malik, and the worst Niall Horan. Niall Horan was an exchange student from Ireland who came to Redwood about 5 years ago. And the worst thing was that Louis was absolutely head over heels in love with Niall. Louis loved Niall's blonde hair, blue eyes, muscles. Basically anything about the Irishman. 

Louis kept his head down low and his books close to his chest as he sped walked through the hallway on his way to his locker. Louis stopped at his locker, opened it and quickly put his supplies in and retrieved his lunch. Closing his locker as he started walking towards the library, since it was the only safe place to actually eat for him. Besides no one wanted the only gay guy at their table.

Louis opened the library door and quickly walked to his spot. He sat down, pulled out his lunch (turkey sandwich and Yorkshire tea) and a book and started to read as his ate. His mind froze when he heard a certain voice.

"Li... come on! Why did you have to drag me to the library! You know I hate it plus it would really hit hard on our reputations!" A familiar Irish voice whispered. Louis blinked and started to mess with his glasses as he listened to the conversation which Louis thought was Niall and Liam. 

"Niall, you need a book on the History of England so we are getting you one!" Liam snapped back. Louis heard their footsteps getting closer, and his heart rate sped up faster and faster. Niall and Liam finally turned the corner and stopped when they saw Louis. Niall smirked and Liam looked over at Niall and glared.

"Niall, I know you like bullying fag here but we have to get your books! You can do what ever later!" Liam stated before pulling Niall away. Louis blinked again. 'What just happened? Their my bullies... Why in the world would they just leave?' Louis thought. He continued eating but his mind couldn't go back to the book in his hands, his thoughts were on Niall.

~Later that day~

Louis stood at his locker getting his textbooks for maths when he heard footsteps behind him. He immediately knew it was the football team. "Hey fag!" Harry Styles' voice rang out throughout the empty hallway. Louis' breathe hitched when he felt his arm being grabbed. He was slammed into the wall by Zayn. He noticed Harry's fist come flying at his face at the same time as Niall's. One connected with his jaw as another connected with his cheek. 

Tears glistened the side of his eyes and he tried his best not to let the tears slip. He did not want the jocks to win, again. He heard the four jocks exchange the words, fag, trash, worthless. The worst came from Niall, which stung.

"Your just a worthless piece of shit! No one would ever love a fag such as you!" Niall exclaimed as his foot connected with Louis' hip. Louis yelp in pain and some tears slipped from his eyes.

"Aww, fagboy is crying lads!" Zayn exclaimed bending down. Zayn took Louis' glasses off of his face, threw them to the ground and smashed them under his foot. More tears slipped from Louis' eyes. He slowly got up despite the kicks and punches. He placed his hand on the wall as the jocks stopped the beating with confusion. 

Tears fell down Louis' face like a waterfall. He used the wall as a support to hold him up. The four jocks looked from each other. Louis' breath was heavy and he looked up. His vision was blurry from not wearing his glasses and the tears. 

"I hate you! All of you! I hate you most Niall fucking Horan!" Louis screamed before running forward and towards the outdoor courtyard. He tripped over a small tree stomp and slammed into the ground.

It felt like hours of sobbing until Louis felt strong arms wrapped around his petite waist. He was pulled into the lad's lap and Louis hid his face in the lad's chest. The lad ran his fingers through Louis' hair. Louis looked up and his breathe hitched when he saw who it was. It was none other then his bully (and secret crush) Niall Horan.

"N-Niall?" Louis whispered. Niall nodded and flashed a smile. Louis jumped up and pushed himself away from the Irishman. Niall looked at him with slight confusion.

"Louis." Niall said with care. Louis gasped slightly before looking to the ground. He was blushing a deep crimson color. 'Niall has never called me Louis... Why now?' Louis thought to himself. Niall slowly took Louis' glasses off his face and set them aside. Louis looked up into Niall's pitch blue eyes.

Niall leaned his head down and connected their lips. Louis' eyes opened wider with shock. 'Why in the world is Niall kissing me?' Niall pulled away and looked at Louis. "W-Why did you kiss me?" Louis stuttered. Niall flashed a smile and looked Louis straight in the eye. Louis saw love and care in Niall's eyes, not hatred or anger. Louis slowly stole a kiss from Niall's lips. Niall quickly kissed back. Their lips moved in sync till Louis broke the kiss.

"Why are you kissing me? Your suppose to hate me!" Louis exclaimed jumping out of Niall's arms. Niall shook his head and stood up off the ground. Niall quickly made his way over to Louis and wrapped his arms around Louis' petite waist. Tears fell from Louis' ocean blue eyes. 

"Lou, I well, umm how do I put this? Well Louis, I'm in love with you. I have been ever since I laid my eyes on you.. I love you Louis." Niall stated looking Louis straight in the eyes. Louis shook his head frantically. Louis didn't want to believe the Irishman.

"If you love me, then why did you bully me?" Louis questioned, he gaze fixed on the ground again. Tears fell freely to the ground. Niall listened to Louis sniffle for a little bit until he answered. 

"Louis, I only bullied you because I was scared. I was scared that you wouldn't love me back and plus I'm one of the most popular lads in school..." Niall said raising Louis' head from under his chin. Niall connected their gazes and connected their lips. 

"Let me prove it." Niall stated after breaking the kiss, again. Louis nodded shyly and Niall wrapped an arm around Louis' waist and led him towards the parking lot. Niall guided Louis to his car, the Irishman opened the passenger side door and let Louis hop in. Niall went over to the drivers' side and hopped in. 

Niall turned on the car and sped out of the parking lot. Louis zoned out but before long, Niall stopped the car. Louis looked ahead and noticed they were at some flats. Niall got out, walked over to the passenger side and let Louis out. 

Louis felt Niall's arm wrap around his waist again as the blonde led him up the stairs. They walked for a minute until they reached Niall's flat. Niall quickly unlocked the door and led Louis inside. Louis looked around before asking, "Who all lives here?"

"Just me Louis... My mum and dad returned to Ireland after my older brother Greg got into a car crash.. He's in a coma, they wanted to be closer to him. The bright side is, they pay the rent." Niall stated looking around the room and back to Louis. 

Louis looked at Niall with sympathy. "Sorry to here about your brother..." Louis whispered. Niall shrugged and walked over to Louis. He took Louis' hand in his and guided him to his bedroom. Niall connected his lips to Louis' neck and started sucking love bites. Niall felt Louis hold back a moan. Niall slid his tongue gracefully across Louis' toned skin. Louis whimpered softly.

"Louis... Are you a virgin?" Niall asked. A blush spread across Louis' cheeks like wildfire. Niall smirked as Louis slowly nodded.

Niall slowly kissed Louis on the lips and they backed up until Louis' knees hit the bed. They both fell onto the bed, Louis on bottom and Niall on top. Niall smirked again as his hands went to Louis' braces. The Irishman quickly took the braces and shirt off of the Doncaster boy. Louis' cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red. Niall quickly disposed of his own shirt and attacked Louis' lips with his. 

Their lips moved in sync and Niall slid his tongue across Louis' bottom lip and was granted access. Their tongues battled for dominance until Niall finally won. Niall explored Louis mouth feeling around with his tongue. Louis' hand shot to Niall's waist band, and he quickly undid the buttons of Niall's trousers. Louis pulled the trousers down and used his strength and flipped Niall over to where he was on top. Louis wrapped his hand around Niall's hardened member and took it into his mouth. 

Niall gasped at how great Louis' mouth felt around his cock. Louis' head bobbed up and down and he cheeks hollowed. Niall moaned loudly before bucking his hips up causing Louis' to slightly gag. "Ah fuck Louis... oh shit... You can fucking deep throat." Niall moaned out. 

Louis pulled Niall out of his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head. Loud moans left Niall's throat as Louis took Niall's cock back into his mouth until his lips pressed against Niall's balls. Niall thrust his hips and fucked Louis' mouth and throat. When Niall stopped Louis pulled Niall's cock out of his mouth and Niall pulled Louis up and placed a quick kiss onto his lips. 

"Get on your hands and knees Lou, it will be easier on you." Niall whispered into Louis' ear. Louis nodded and did as he was told. Niall reached over to his bedside table and grabbed some lube. He squeezed some into his hand and ran it over a couple of his fingers. He lined one up at Louis' virgin hole and slowly pushed in. Louis let out a loud moan. Niall twist and turned his finger and grazed over Louis' prostate. "Ni-Niall.." Louis whispered and moaned at the same time. 

Niall slipped a second finger into Louis' tight hole, he scissored his fingers as Louis withered under him from the pleasure. "Wow Lou.. So tight and plus your only withering on my fingers... I wonder how you'd be on my cock." Niall stated rubbing the small of Louis' back with his free hand.

Niall removed his fingers from Louis' hole, grabbed the lube and spread it across his length. Niall lined his member at Louis' entrance and slowly pushed in. Louis moaned loudly, Louis shifted and nodded for Niall to move. 

Niall slowly pulled out and bucked his hips forward. "N-Niall.." Louis panted out. Niall quickened his pace and started thrusting harder and faster. "F-Fuck Lou.. So tight.." Louis let out a scream when Niall hit his prostate dead on. Niall keep thrusting and continued hitting Louis' prostate and placed his hands on Louis' petite waist to keep himself balanced. 

Underneath Niall, Louis was a withering mess. Moans leaving his throat. Louis had tears prickling his eyes from the pain and pleasure of Niall's thrusts. "Niall! I'm gonna come!" Louis moaned as he tightened around Niall's cock.

"Shit." Niall groaned as Louis screamed through his come. Niall following behind him and still thrusting deeply into Louis as he rode his orgasm. Niall pulled out of Louis and collapsed onto the bed with Louis in his arms. 

"I told you I would prove it." Niall whispered into Louis' ear. Louis looked up into Niall's blue orbs and smiled. 

"I love you Niall Horan." Louis stated and placed his head onto the Irishman's bare chest.

"I love you too Louis Tomlinson." Niall replied and kissed the top of Louis' head.

__________________________

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Holy shit, I have no clue where half of this came from and plus my first time doing smut! Sorry if it's horrible! I hope u like it! :) -R


End file.
